drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Humanoide Drachen
thumb|Ein Halbdrache aus Dungeons&DragonsIn diversen Fantasy-Werken kommen 'humanoide Drachen '''vor, welche Merkmale sowohl von Menschen als auch Drachen besitzen. Diese können in unterschiedlichen Formen auftreten, z.B. als geschuppte Humanoide mit Drachenköpfen, -schwänzen und -flügeln oder auch als Gestaltwandler, welche zwischen einer menschlichen und einer draconischen Form wechseln können. Auch die Herkunft unterscheidet sich von Werk zu Werk. Gestaltwandler thumb|Der Laidly-Worm verwandelt sich zurück in Prinzessin Margaret.Gestaltwandler, welche die Form von Menschen (oder anderen Humanoiden) oder Drachen annehmen können, kommen bereits in Mythen und Märchen vor und zählen oft zu den Therianthropen, also menschlichen Gestaltwandlern, die eine andere Tierform annehmen können oder unfreiwillig in ein Tier verwandelt werden. Natürlich gibt es auch Drachen, welche durch Magie menschliche Gestalt annehmen, z.B. um die Menschen zu täuschen. In vielen Fällen verwandeln diese Charaktere sich zwischen reiner Menschengestalt und reiner Drachengestalt. Manche haben jedoch auch in der Menschengestalt noch Flügel, Schwanz oder andere Merkmale des Drachen oder können sich freiwillig nur zum Teil verwandeln. Vor allem Götter und Dämonen aus Mythologie und Folklore werden je nach Quelle oft sehr unterschiedlich, teils als Mensch, teils als Kreatur z.B. Drache, dargestellt, ohne dass explizit erwähnt wird, dass sie ihre Gestalt verändern können. Ein Beispiel dafür ist z.B. Tugarin Zmeyevich aus der russischen Mythologie, der als Ritter oder Drache erscheint. Selten gibt es auch Drachen, die sich in nicht-menschliche Gestalt verändern können, z.B. der Hase aus Der Drache und der Prinz. Ein einziger realer Fall einer Verwandlung in einen Drachen ist die Bänkerin Eva Tiamat Medusa, welche sich nach einer HIV-Diagnose, um nicht als Mensch zu sterben, operieren ließ, um drachenähnlicher zu werden. Sie ließ ihre Zunge spalten, acht Hörner in ihren Kopf implantieren, ihre Augäpfel grün und ihre Haut schuppig tattowieren, ihre Ohrmuscheln entfernen und ihre Nase abflachen und plant noch weitere OpterationenDer Westen: Erfolgs-Banker lässt sich operieren, um wie ein Drache auszusehen – so sieht das Ergebnis aus. Beispiele Aus der Mythologie und Folklore: *Ein mythologisches Beispiel ist der Zwerg Fafnir, der aufgrund seiner Gier nach Schätzen in einen Drachen verwandelt wird. *Auch der Laidley Worm ist in Wirklichkeit die menschliche Prinzessin Margaret, die von einer Hexe in einen Lindwurm verwandelt wurde. Die Ballade basiert vermutlich auf Kemp Owyne, wo der Drache das Mädchen Isabel ist. *Der Drachenprinz, der laut einer Legende einst am Hof von Eleonore von Aquitanien lebte, erschien als Mensch, stellte sich aber später als Drache heraus. *Jilocasin war ein Drache, der gern in Gestalt eines Menschen den Hof des Königs Karls des Großen besuchte. *Ein Beispiel, bei dem es unklar ist, ob die Kreatur ursprünglich ein Mensch oder ein Drache ist, ist König Lindwurm, der als Lindwurm von Menscheneltern geboren wird, sich später aber in einen Menschen verwandelt. *In der chinesischen Mythologie können die Drachenkönige die Gestalt von drachenköpfigen Menschen annehmen. *Der Haselwurm kann in Gestalt eines menschlichen Säuglings auftreten. *Yilbegän ist ein Wesen aus der Mythologie der Turkvölker, das als Drache oder als Oger auftritt. *Die Drachenkönige der chinesischen Mythologie werden entweder als Lóng-Drachen oder Menschen mit Drachenkopf dargestellt. thumb|Die Manakete MyrrhAus modernen Werken: *Alle Drachen in Dungeons & Dragons sind in der Lage, humanoide Gestalt anzunehmen. In der ersten Version des Spiels konnten dies nur Goldene und Silberne Drachen. *Die Manaketen und der Drachenstamm der Laguz aus ''Fire Emblem ''können sich freiwillig bzw. mit Hilfe von Drachensteinen verwandeln. In ihrer humanoiden Form gleichen sie Menschen, jedoch haben manche Manaketen Flügel. **Der Avatar aus ''Fire Emblem Fates kann sich ganz oder teilweise in einen Drachen verwandeln, obwohl er weder Manakete noch Laguz ist. *Drachengeborene aus Dungeons & Dragons ''gehörten ursprünglich einer humanoiden Spezies, z.B. Menschen, Elfen oder Zwergen, an, wurden dann aber von Bahamut in drachenartige Humanoide verwandelt. **Ähnlich sehen auch die Drakonier aus, welche aus verzauberten Dracheneiern schlüpfen, also genau andersherum geschaffen wurden. *General Onox aus ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons ''erscheint meist als Mensch in einer schweren Rüstung, zeigt jedoch später seine wahre Gestalt, die ein Wyvern ist. **Der Krieger Volga aus Hyrule Warriors erscheint ebenfalls humanoid, wird jedoch als Drache bezeichnet und kann für manche Angriffe eine Drachengestalt annehmen. *Demigra aus ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse ''hat eine humanoide (jedoch nicht menschliche) Form und eine Drachenform. *Einige Charaktere der ''Tales of ''Reihe haben eine humanoide und eine Drachengestalt, so z.B. Khroma, Solomus oder Innominat. *Der Drache Furio aus dem Hörbuch ''Der Fluch des Drachen ist in der Lage, als humanoider Schatten aufzutreten. *Das Drache/Boden-Pokémon Zygarde ist in seiner 50%-Form ein schlangenartiger Drache, in seiner Optimum-Form jedoch ein geflügelter Humanoide. *In der Fernsehserie American Dragon geht es um einen Drachen, der in menschlicher Gestalt in New York lebt. Alle Drachen der Serie können Menschengestalt annehmen. *Viele Charaktere aus Miss Kobayashi`s Dragon Maid sind Drachen, die menschliche Formen annehmen können, dann aber oft noch Flügel, Hörner, Schwanz oder ähnliche Drachenmerkmale tragen. *Die Charaktere Zin und Zang aus Disney's Aladdin sind in ihrer Menschenform zwei Personen, können jedoch zu einem Drachen verschmelzen. Dieser kann gut oder böse sein, je nachdem wie die Balance zwischen dem guten Zin und und dem bösen Zang gerade ist. *Der Charakter Eustachius Knilch aus Die Chroniken von Narnia ist ein Mensch, der auf einem Drachenschatz einschläft und so zum Drachen wird. *Das Item Bag of Dragonite aus EarthBound ermöglicht es dem Spieler, sich vorrübergehend in einen Drachen zu verwandeln, um seinen Feind anzugreifen. Der Drache ist im Spiel jedoch nie zu sehen. *James, der Hauptcharakter des Drachenritter-Zyklus, landet in einer Parallelwelt, wo er der Drache Gorbash ist. Hier findet keine direkte Gestaltwandlung statt, sondern der Geist des Menschen wird in den Körper des Drachen verfrachtet. In den nachfolgenden Bänden erlangt James Zauberkräfte und kann sich in einen Drachen verwandeln, zunächst unkontrolliert bis er lernt damit umzugehen. *Der Titelcharakter des Comics Nimona ist eine Gestaltwandlerin, die auch die Gestalt eines Drachen annehmen kann. *Im Roman Drachenkinder geht es um drei Kinder, die sich in Drachen verwandeln, als sie magische Drachenhäute anziehen, und deren Mission, den Fluch der Drachenhäute zu brechen, um wieder Menschen zu werden. *Der Charakter Arman aus Dragon – Love Is a Scary Tale ist ein Gestaltwandler zwischen Mensch und Drache, der seine Drachengestalt nicht unter Kontrolle hat und versucht, die Verwandlungen zu unterdrücken. *Für den Charakter Symmetra aus Overwatch gibt es einen Drachen-Skin, der sie mit geschupptem Körper und Hörnern darstellt. Dieser wurde als Teil des Halloween-Events von 2017 verteilt. *Der Drachenlord aus Straße der Götter ist ein Bindeglied zwischen Mensch und Drache. Die Menschen kennen seine wahre Gestalt nicht, die Drachen dürfen sie nur kurz sehen, da sie ihr nicht länger standhalten würden. *Miss Drachenzahn, die Hauptprotagonistin aus der gleichnamigen Trilogie, ist eine Drachendame mit magischen Kräften, so kann sie unter anderen ihre Größe beliebig verändern, sich unsichtbar machen und sogar eine menschliche Form annehmen, zumeist die Gestalt einer Dame mittleren bis höheren Alters. *Der böse Zauberer Pendragon aus Der Herrscher von Cornwall kann sich in einen Drachen verwandeln. *Im Film "Verwünscht" nimmt die böse Königin Narissa die Gestalt eines Drachen an. *In der Serie Extreme Dinosaurs kann der Biss eines Basilisken einen Menschen in eine Werechse verwandeln, ähnlich einem Werwolf. Halbdrachen In manchen Werken haben Drachen die Fähigkeit, sich mit humanoiden Spezies (oder allen Spezies) fortzupflanzen. Ein Halbdrache besitzt dann Attribute beider Spezies. So besitzt z.B. ein Halbdrache, der halb Mensch und halb Drache ist, in Dungeons & Dragons einen aufrechten, humanoiden Körper, der jedoch geschuppt ist. Auch hat er Krallen, Flügel und Kopf eines Drachen und beherrscht dessen Atemwaffe.Wikipedia: Half-dragon Weitere Beispiele: *In Das Schwarze Auge nennt man Halbdrachen Drachlinge und sie gleichen eher Menschen als Drachen. *Der Hauptcharakter der Comicserie Firebreather und dem darauf basierenden Film Firebreather ist der Sohn einer menschlichen Mutter und eines Drachen-Kaiju. Er hat orange geschuppte Haut und verspeist gerne Kohle, ist aber sonst fast menschlich. *Das Volk der Pa'O aus Myanmar glaubt, dass sie von einer Drachin und einem Menschen abstammen. Natürlich sind nur diejenigen Halbdrachen humanoid, die auch einen humanoiden Elternteil haben. In vielen Werken kommen auch andere Halbdrachen vor, z.B. die Dresel aus Shrek oder Nepomuk aus Jim Knopf. Drachenartige Spezies thumb|ChappilIn einigen Werken gibt es auch Spezies, die von Natur aus an humanoide Drachen erinnern. Diese werden oft als Dragonoide oder Draconide bezeichnetWikifur: Dragon. Die Grenze zu Echsenmenschen oder Schlangenmenschen bzw. Draconopides ist hier fließend, jedoch haben Drachenmenschen oft Flügel und eine Atemwaffe, was bei den anderen Spezies nicht vorkommt.TVTropes: Draconic Humanoid Manchmal werden auch "normale", zumeist Westliche Drachen, mit sehr humanoiden Körpern dargestellt. Dies liegt oft nur am Stil des Künstlers und hat keine In-Universe-Erklärung. Jedoch gibt es auch hiervon Ausnahmen, z.B. den Rogat Orjak aus Gunnterkrigg Court, bei welchem einige Charaktere die sehr menschenartige Oberkörpermuskulatur bemerken.Gunnerkrigg Court: Page 58 Beispiele *Die Dragonoiden aus dem Sammelkartenspiel Duel Masters ''sind eine Rasse der Feuer-Zivilsation, die großteils als Echsenmenschen zählen, jedoch durch ihren Namen und die Verbindung mit dem Feuer auch an Drachen erinnern. Sie beten Drachen an, und glauben, dass die besten Krieger unter ihnen als Drachen wiedergeboren werden. *Die Argonier sind ein Volk aus The Elder Scrolls, welches sich durch sehr humanoide Körper mit Drachenköpfen auszeichnet. Sie sind immun gegen die meisten Krankheiten und Gifte und sind in ''Skyrim spielbar. *Kobolde sind in Dungeons & Dragons ''mit den Drachen verwandt und erscheinen als geschuppte Humanoide. Manche können sogar Drachenflügel besitzen. Sie werden in die gleichen Alterskategorien eingeteilt wie Echte Drachen. **In Dungeons & Dragons gibt es außer Halbdrachen und Kobolden noch andere humanoide Wesen mit Drachenmerkmalen, die sich in ihrer Herkunft unterscheiden. Drachengeborene sind von Bahamut mit Drachenmerkmalen ausgestattete Menschen, Drakonier hingegen schlüpfen aus magisch modifizierten Dracheneiern. *In diversen Werken der Furry-Kultur, in welcher anthropomorphe Tiere eine zentrale Rolle spielen, kommen humanoide Drachen vor. Diese zählen zu den so genannten Scalies, also anthropomorphen Reptilien. *In ''Monster Hunter ''gibt es so genannte Wyverianer, die von Wyvern oder ähnlichen Reptilien abstammen und optisch stark an Menschen erinnern. Jedoch haben sie geschuppte Beine mit Klauen und spitze Ohren, außerdem haben sie eine viel längere Lebenserwartung. *Der Charakter Chappil aus ''Dragon Ball Super ''gehört einer Rasse humanoider Drachen an, die als Drachenmenschen bezeichnet werden. *Die Wasserfee Melusine aus der europäischen Folklore und das Monster Echidna aus der griechischen Mythologie erscheinen mit dem Oberkörper einer Menschenfrau und einem Schlangen- oder Drachenschwanz. *Auch die Nāga, ein Volk der indischen Mythologie, können ebenfalls als Menschen mit Schlangenschwanz anstatt den Beinen auftreten, jedoch auch in reinen Schlangengestalten. *Die Schlange von Eden besitzt in manchen Darstellungen einen menschlichen Kopf, Arme oder sogar den ganzen Oberkörper eines Menschen. Diese Darstellungen werden ''Draconopides genannt. *Die Coca der portugiesischen Folklore, die dort als Drache dargestellt wird, wird in Brasilien teilweise als humanoider Alligator dargestellt. *Der Außerirdische Fin Fang Foom aus den Marvel-Comics hat einen humanoiden Körperbau, aber ansonsten viele Drachenmerkmale wie grüne Schuppen, Flügel und einen langen Hals. *Das Monster Dinozeros aus Ni no Kuni erinnert an eine humanoide Echse und gehört zur Gattung der Dracones (Drachen). *Der Haupt-Antagonist der Serie "Der Traumstein" ist ein anthropomorpher Drache namens Zordrak. *Drachen in My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie sind großteils westliche Drachen, haben aber als Jungtiere einen sehr humanoiden Körperbau. *Shendu aus Jackie Chan Adventures hat einen sehr muskulösen, menschlichen Körper, aber grüne, geschuppte Haut und einen Drachenkopf. *Die Draconians sind eine Rasse des Künstlers Animeflux, die grüne Haut, Hörner und einen Schwanz haben, aber ansonsten an Menschen erinnern. *Alle Digimon der Art "Menschliches Drachendigimon" haben humanoide Körper und diverse Drachenmerkmale wie Drachenköpfe, Flügel oder Krallen. Beispiele dafür sind Cyclonemon oder Flamedramon. *Der Kämpfer Drogoz aus Paladins ist ein humanoider Drache, der ohne Flügel geboren wurde, diese aber durch mechanische, jetpack-artige Flügel ersetzt. *Die Charaktere Dragoon und Dark One aus He-Man und She-Ra haben menschliche Körper mit Drachenköpfen und -flügeln. *Der Drachenlord, der Hauptantagonist der TV-Serie "Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation", hat einen humanoiden Körperbau und hat die üblichen Fähigkeiten von Drachen, darunter das Feuerspeien. Menschen mit Drachen-Fähigkeiten thumb|[[Daenerys Targaryen, nachdem sie unversehrt einen Scheiterhaufen betreten hat, zusammen mit ihrem Drachen Drogon.]]In einigen Fantasy-Werken besitzen auch bestimmte Menschen (oder Angehörige anderer menschenartiger Spezies) drachenartige Attribute, ohne sich optisch von anderen Menschen zu unterscheiden. *Einige Angehörige der Familie Targaryen aus Game of Thrones sind sehr unempfindlich gegen Hitze und Feuer und besitzen eine starke Verbindung zu den Drachen, die es ihnen erlaubt, diese zu reiten. *Ein anderes Beispiel ist das Drachenblut aus The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, welcher ein Mensch ist, der mit der Seele eines Drachen geboren wurde und darum deren Magie, die Drachenschreie, lernen kann. *Im Musical-Hörbuch Der Fluch des Drachen gibt es Menschen mit Drachenfähigkeiten, die (abgesehen von einigen magischen Waffen und Drachenfeuer) nicht verwundet werden können und große Körperkraft haben. Außerdem riechen sie scheinbar wie Drachen, wie der Drache Furio erwähnt. Zwei Charaktere des Hörbuchs haben diese Fähigkeiten, nämlich Adamas und in geringerem Maße Shigeru. **Shigeru wird einmal als Halbdrache bezeichnet, jedoch ist nicht sicher, wie viel Wahrheit hinter dieser Aussage steckt. *In der Otherkin-Subkultur sind Dragonkin Personen, die der Meinung sind, sie wären Drachen, welche im Körper von Menschen gefangen sind. Meist sollen sie in einem früheren Leben Drachen gewesen sein und fühlen sich noch immer als solche. *Nia Ngao Zhua Pa aus der Hmong-Mythologie ist die Tochter eines Drachen und hat deshalb Zauberkräfte, aber dennoch die Gestalt eines Menschen. Sonstige *Der Sohn eines menschlichen Astrologen im Buch Der Seufzer ist ein Drache. Quellen Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Drachenlegenden Kategorie:Anthropomorphe Drachen